sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
Abydos Museum
The Abydos Museum is a large museum located in Abydos. History On Sphinx's first visit to the Abydos Museum, he was present for the grand unveiling of the Abydos Jewels exhibit, only to find out that the jewels had been stolen. It was later discovered that the Mayor's Advisors had stolen the jewels and locked them up in the Castle of Uruk. Tutankhamen gradually helped return them by sending them to Sphinx via Bas-Ket. At first, there were very few monsters; Sphinx provided more. Appearance The museum featured a large entrance hall with a room off to the left, which held the Abydos Jewels and an Angry Sarcophagus. If a visitor went straight in from the entrance, they would enter a large room with a curved table, the Jewel Inspector, the Monster Inspector, and three wings for monsters: the left wing, the center wing, and the right wing. Abydos museum ext angled.png | Exterior Abydos museum jewel wing.png | Hall of Jewels Abydos museum monster wing left.png | Left monster wing Abydos museum monster wing center.png | Central monster wing Abydos museum monster wing right.png | Right monster wing Inhabitants, Items, and Sub-Locations People *Sarcophagus Queen *Jewel Inspector *Monster Inspector Items *Gold Ankh Piece *Parasol *Zip Line Handle Gallery Hall of Jewels Jewel edfu.png | Jewel of Edfu Jewel memphis.png | Jewel of Memphis Jewel shu.png | Jewel of Shu Jewel siptah.png | Jewel of Siptah Jewel uraeus.png | Jewel of Uraeus Jewel weni.png | Jewel of Weni Left Monster Wing Almost a bull museum front.png | Almost-a-Bull Big bull museum front.png | Big Bull Cobra museum front.png | Cobra Cyclops museum front.png | Cyclops Geb museum angled.png | Geb Goofy lizard museum front.png | Goofy Lizard Half brute museum front.png | Half Brute Sea turtle museum angled.png | Sea Turtle Skeletal axeman museum front.png | Skeletal Axeman Slim burble museum front.png | Slim Burble Smiling burble museum angled.png | Smiling Burble Spinefish museum front.png | Spinefish Spitting toad museum front.png | Spitting Toad Squirt museum front.png | Squirt Central Monster Wing Alert spider museum front.png | Alert Spider Electric armadillo museum front.png | Electric Armadillo Exo piranha museum angled.png | Exo-Piranha Fire armadillo museum angled.png | Fire Armadillo Mummy chihuaha museum angled.png | Mummy Chihuahua Mummy eagle museum front.png | Mummy Eagle Mummy worm museum angled.png | Mummy Worm Nose needler museum angled.png | Nose Needler Piranha museum angled.png | Piranha Rat museum front.png | Rat Shell critter museum angled.png | Shell Critter Skeletal spider museum angled.png | Skeletal Spider Small frog museum front.png | Small Frog Spike spider museum angled.png | Spike Spider Sunflower museum angled.png | Sunflower Tree creature museum angled.png | Tree Creature Wasp spider museum angled.png | Wasp Spider Right Monster Wing Blade scorpion museum front.png | Blade Scorpion Chihuahua museum angled.png | Chihuahua Crabhands museum front.png | Crabhands Dark worshipper museum angled.png | Dark Worshipper Electric eel museum front.png | Electric Eel Featherless turkey museum angled.png | Featherless Turkey Green giant worm museum angled.png | Green Giant Worm Knives cat museum front.png | Knives Cat Manta ray museum angled.png | Manta Ray Mummy bird museum angled.png | Mummy Bird Sharpbeak museum angled.png | Sharpbeak Shuttlecock bird museum angled.png | Shuttlecock Bird Skull swordsman museum angled.png | Skull Swordsman Skull worshipper museum angled.png | Skull Worshipper Trivia * Sphinx is the only patron that is seen in the museum after the failed opening ceremony. * In some cases, multiple monsters share a single pedestal. ** The Blade Scorpion has several scorpions on its pedestal due to its small size. ** The Electric and Fire Armadillo share a single pedestal due to their similarities. If the Skeletal Armadillo made it into the final game, it would have been on this pedestal as well. * According to legend, the museum's monsters come to life at night, as one of the signs warns visitors to find a safe place to hide should they become locked in. How or why this happens is a mystery. *The Museum's ambient music is titled "Temple II" in the soundtrack on Steam.